Memories: The Third Storm
by Sonic Remix
Summary: Slavery. Yugi's starting to have memories of being Yami's slave in Ancient Egypt. What does it have to do with the mysterious lights falling from the sky during the thunderstorm that night? Puzzleshipping.


**"Memories: The Third Storm"**  
_written by Shayne Thames and Kathryn Shiver_

_Yu-Gi-Oh and related characters and indica © 1996 - 2006 Kazuki Takahashi (Happy 10th, Yami and Yugi!)

* * *

_

_Author's Note - The next story in the Series of Storms is here. Here, we will find out more about Yami and Yugi's connection with each other, as well as the beginning of a mystery that may had occured 5000 years ago! Enjoy.

* * *

_

For Yugi, the dream was as vivid as a recent memory, as he had found himself in a dungeon of softs, sleeping on a straw bed, bearing slave clothing. He was woken when Egyptian guards came down. "Wake up, slave! Today the Pharoah is to decide your fate!"

Amythest eyes blinked slowly before scrambling to his feet, still confused as to why he was here in the first place. Yugi was taken out of the cell roughly, and dragged through a beautiful Egyptian palace. It looked like he was in the past. A dream, perhaps. The small teen tried his best to avoid being dragged around.

Yugi was brought into a throne room, where he was forced to bow on his knees, unable to look up towards the king in the throne. But he knew the voice. How, how he knew the voice. "So, you are Yugi, correct?"

Yugi nodded quietly.

"Hmm..." The Pharoah regarding him for a moment. "You were pulled off the streets after a raid on your village killed your family. As of now, you belong to me."

Yugi blinked in reaction, not remembering any of that.

"Look at me, so I may see your face."

Slowly, the youngster looked upwards at him.

Yugi's eyes fell upon the image of his Yami, dressed as a king, as he gazed back at him. The Pharoah gasped. "Such beauty I had never beheld before..."

Innocent amythest gazed at him for a moment before lowering back to the ground.

The pharoah smiled ever so slightly. "I have decided. You will be my personal slave. You will dance and perform for court, and you shall perform for me in my chambers. You will be trained as my personal guard."

Yugi's eyes went wide in reaction and stared at him in disbelief.

---------------

That's when Yugi woke up, in his own bed. He was snuggled into the arms of his Yami, who had admitted his love for the teen a week ago, the same time, Yami had gained a solid body. They had been inseperable, always cuddling.

Relief showed on his face as he snuggled back down.

Yami stirred a bit as he felt Yugi moving. "Mmm, Yugi...?"

"What Yami?"

"You okay...?"

Sleepily, Yugi nodded. "Mhmmm."

"Good..." Yami settled back down to sleep.

Yawning slightly he curled back up. The next day came, and Yami woke up to another rainstorm breaking outside. Yami sighed as he nuzzled Yugi next to him. "Always a nice thunderstorm to let you stay warm in bed for..."

Unable to help himself, Yugi giggled.

Yami smiled and nipped at Yugi's ear playfully. "Wanna sleep or eat?"

"I am a little hungry..."

Yami nodded as he started to get up. "I'll fix breakfast then."

Shifting slightly, the teen snuggled back down into the blankets to wait. Yami came back after a bit with a full breakfast on a tray, settling back down in bed to share breakfast with him with a smile. A delighted grin appeared as Yugi sat up to eat. Yami smiled, often offering to feed him. Obedently, Yugi accepted the morsals.

"Something about this seems...familiar..."

"What do you mean?"

"I dunno, like we done this before..."

Yugi shrugged slightly as he continued to eat.

-------------------

The answer wasn't long in coming. Yugi had settled in for a nap, since there wasn't much to do, and he settled into the dream he had before. This time, he was in bed with the pharoah Yami, and Yami was holding him close as he offered the youth some of his breakfast. Quietly, the youngster accepted the morsal.

The pharoah smiled as he watched Yugi eat. "You seem to be eating better this morning. I suppose you finally calmed down over my decision?"

Slowly, the teen nodded at the question, a small hand seeking after a bit of melon.

The king smiled and let Yugi have what he wanted, before kissing at his ear, whispering. "You're truely sweet and innocent, my little one."

A faint blush colored Yugi's skin in reaction. A hand fell over Yugi's bare chest and rubbed softly as he kissed at the boy's ear, taking a lobe in his mouth to suckle. The blush increased at the attetion. The king pushed the breakfast away as he gathered his slave in his arms, kissing at his cheeks now before trailing to his mouth, hands roaming the teen's body. The youth trembled in reaction, not resisting him at all. Just as a hand slid down Yugi's chest, it trailed to come down between Yugi's legs, just as Yami kissed at his neck. A faint squeek escaped at being touched there.

--------------

Before anymore happened, a crash of thunder startled both Yami and Yugi awake, looking around to realize the electricity had gone out. Yami groaned and fell back to the pillow. "Wonderful."

Yugi was shaking, not liking at all being started out of the dream he was having. Yami sighed, pulling Yugi close. It was at that moment that Yugi noted that the dream had the teen quite aroused. An embarassed blush crawled over Yugi's face in reaction.

Yami, unable to notice with his eyes closed, pulled Yugi close as he held him. "Mmm, this feels nice, holding you like this..."

Yugi began to squirm slightly, begining to feel uncomfortable.

Yami let go in sudden alarm. "Yugi?" He opened his eyes to look at the teen.

Still blushing wildly, Yugi tried to hide his arousal.

"Yugi, what is it? What's wrong?"

Blushing, Yugi finally showed his problem.

Yami flushed brightly. "I get it now..." He gazed at Yugi for a bit before pulling him close. "Perhaps...I can help you fix that..." He purred softly in Yugi's ear.

"...please...?"

Yami smiled as a hand trailed down between Yugi's legs to massage slowly, kissing at his ear. A faint rumble of a purr emerged. A hand travelled below Yugi's pants to grip the hard arousal, to jack him off. A gasp of delight emerged from the youngster at the feeling. Yami smiled and captured Yugi's lips in a kiss as he worked Yugi's clothes off. Yugi responded willingly to the attetion, returning the kisses hungerly as he started to grind himself into Yami's hand.

----------------------

It wasn't long before Yugi plunged back into the ancient memory, as the pharoah gripped the youth's arousal, pumping hard as he kissed down to his chest and stomach. Panting hard now, Yugi thrusted into the hand without thinking. The hand gripped tighter, as a mouth came over the tip to lick and suckle at. A squeel escaled now as Yugi reacted to the sensation, arching his back.

"Mmmm..." Hands gripped at Yugi's rear as he sucked off the small teen slave.

Yugi gave a cry of pure bliss as he found release.

The king swallowed easily before lips trailed up to kiss the other, embracing him. "Mine...now and forever."

Amythest eyes were drozy looking as he returned the kiss, begining to feel tired again.

"Rest, my little one. You need your energy for tonight."

Slowly, Yugi's eyes drifted closed as he relaxed, snuggling into the warm embrace.

----------------

A cellphone rang, waking Yami and Yugi up from their day-long slumber. The storm had ended and the late afternoon sun was trying to poke through overcast skies. Relucantly the youngster woke, getting up to answer.

Anzu was on the other end. "Hey guys! Wanted to remind you both that we're gonna be meeting down at the club tonight!"

"Huh? Oh! We'll be there."

"Good! See ya then!" Anzu hung up, just as Yami nuzzled Yugi from behind. "Mmmm...how about a shower?"

Smiling softly, Yugi looked upwards at him. "Sure."

"Good..." Yami kissed behind Yugi's ear as he started to get up.

The small sized teen easily followed after him. Yami started up the shower, before stripping down, smirking as he looked back to Yugi. A blush colored Yugi's cheeks as he followed suit. Yami grinned as he got into the shower, grabbing a washcloth and soap to wash Yugi with. Giggling, Yugi entered behind him. Yami got busy, helping to wash the youth down and get him clean. Defently giggling, Yugi worked at getting Yami clean as well.

----------------

Yami grinned. As the steam rolled off from the heated water, Yugi remembered well, as he sunk into the memory of having to scrub the Pharoah down, as he was having a bath in heated water. Yami purred softly as Yugi did so. "Sooo...goood..."

A faint blush tinted Yugi's cheeks in reaction as he gently cleaned his master.

"Mmm, are you ready for the performace tonight, my perfect flower?"

"Mhmmm... Been practicing."

"Good. You will be spectacular tonight."

A large innocent smile lit up Yugi's face at that. Yami nuzzled Yugi at that, bending over more for Yugi to get more of his back. Smiling gently, Yugi washed.

Yami turned his head after a moment and kissed Yugi softly.

"Mmmm..."

"Mine. Now and forever.

"Yours." Blushing gently, Yugi rinsed him off.

-----------------

That night, Yami and Yugi had gone to the dance club, seeing that Anzu, Honda and Joey were all there. Joey himself looked a bit jumpy as he looked about, but otherwise, it was okay. "Hey guys!"

"Hey Joey! Where's Seto?"

"I dunno! You know that guy! Always busy with stuff," he sighed, but jumped when thunder cracked outside. "Wonderful, its gonna rain again..."

Frowning slightly, the youth looked out the window.

Yami hooked Yugi's arm. "Come, let's forget the night outside and enjoy it in here."

Smiling softly, Yugi looked upwards at him. "Maybe Seto will still show."

Yami took Yugi to the dace floor and immeditely began to dance with him to the music. Listening to the music for a moment, Yugi began to dance easily.

-------------------

The music flowed through Yugi's body, so much upbeat, like the music he had danced to the night of the grand feast in the palace. He was ALIVE that night, as the music played, so graceful with the pair of daggers he had been given. Amythest eyes were half closed as he had his attetion completly focused onto the music.

Everyone watched in amazement, and Yami himself was proud as he watched his slave dance across the floor, leaning towards his priest, Seth. "Isn't he beautiful Seth? So perfect..."

"He's learned fast."

"He has. And he's so submissive and loving."

The brunette smiled gently. "You are lucky to of found him."

--------------------

As Yugi finished his dance, he was snapped back to the present by wild cheers of those around him that enjoyed his dance. All of Yugi's friends stared. They never saw Yugi dace so WELL before! Large amythest eyes looked around in confusion.

Yami smiled and hugged Yugi tightly. "You were great, Yugi!"

A bright smile crossed Yugi's face as he returned the hug. There was suddenly a crash of thunder so loud, the whole building shook for a moment, causing people to shriek. Yugi himself shrieked and clung to Yami.

Joey looked outside the door, and was amazed by what he saw. "GUYS!"

Curious, Yugi looked out. Outside, there was a big burning hole in the middle of the street where lightning struck hard, and in the rain, lights seemed to float down from the sky, like the remnients of fireworks, only a lot bigger.

"What in the world...?"

Yami stared out along with the others. "What...what is it?"

Yugi shook his head quietly. "I donno..."

-------------------

As Yugi stared out, the vivid image of standing on the palace balcony, watching the same lights come down from the sky, had him in curiosity as the Pharoah came out to join his slave. Thunder cracked in the distance. "Something doesn't feel right here..."

Jumping slightly at the thunder, the youth hurried over towards him.

Yami held his slave in his arms, rocking him. "Its okay...would you feel safe if I doubled the guard tonight?"

Slowly, Yugi nodded at the question.

Yami nodded as he escorted Yugi inside, getting ready to retire for the night. "You danced beautifully tonight."

"I did?"

"You did indeed. I loved it."

A delighted smile showed on Yugi's face now.

Yami kissed him softly. "My slave, the time has come, I wish to take you fully tonight."

Amythest eyes looked upwards at him quietly now. Yami layed Yugi on the bed, hands travelling up and down his body.

"Mmmm..." The youngster was shivering in delight now.

----------------------

In reality, Yami had taken Yugi home, and took the situation of the skies off of his mind by taking Yugi to bed, stroking his body, whispering in his ear. "Mmm...Yugi...Yugi...I need you tonight..."

The small teen was pulled between both worlds now, starting to have trouble on what was going on in which world. Yami pressed his lips against Yugi's, kissing him deeply. A purr escaped in reaction as Yugi hungerly returned it. Memories began to blend, actions mirroring each other, as Yugi was eventually dumped completely back to reality as Yami removed Yugi's clothes. Unfocused amythest eyes opened slightly. Kisses trailed down Yugi's body as a hand cupped between Yugi's legs, groping him hard. It didn't take long at all for Yugi to respond completly, gasping as he arched his back slightly. Yami panted, as his own clothes came off, pressing against Yugi's opening. Small whimpering beggings sound escaped finally. Yami groaned as he pushed himself into Yugi's opening. The youth cried out at the feeling. Yami groaned and thrusted into Yugi hard. The teen was completly out of it now as he cried in pleasure. Yami plunged down to capture Yugi's lips and kiss hard. Hungerly, Yugi pressed into the kiss, clinging tightly to him. Yami thrusted, harder and harder, until, at last, Yami came into Yugi's body. Hard. The youth released as well, completly worn out. Yami collasped on top if Yugi, holding him close, as the storm outside raged. Shivering slightly, Yugi shifted closer to Yami's warmth.

Yami whispered softly in Yugi's ear. "Love you..."

A faint mummer emerged the now sleeping youth. "love..."

Morning came for the two all too soon, as Yami stirred. Yugi was sleeping peacefully, curled up slightly on his side.

Yami smiled softly, nuzzling Yugi softly as he whispered in Yugi's ear. "Wake...my little slave..."

Amythest eyes fluttered open in reaction.

Yami smiled and kissed Yugi's forehead. "Morning..."

"Its morning...?"

"Yes..."

Yawning sleepily, Yugi merely curled up once more.

"Yugi...I remember everything..."

"Remember what?"

"The past..."

Yugi merely blinked sleepily up at him.

Yami looked back. "About you and me,..when I was the pharoah...and you were my slave..."

"You do...?"

Yami nodded. "I do..."

A small smile began to form on Yugi's face now.

Yami nuzzled Yugi. "I would be proud to have no one but you as my slave...forever more."

"I'd like that."

Yami smiled and rubbed noses with him. "How about I go downstairs and fix breakfast?"

"Mmmm... I'd like that..."

Yami smiled and got up to get dressed, kissing Yugi before he went downstairs. Yawning happily, Yugi snuggled back under the covers. There was a few minutes, before Yugi heard a crash downstairs, like the shattering of glass. Startled, Yugi leaped out of bed to find out what happened. Yami was in the livingroom, staring out the window silently, shock on his face as the shattered coffeepot layed at his feet.

"Yami...?"

Yami looked to Yugi, before looking back out. "The...the electricity was out...so I went to open the window and let some light in..."

Curious now, Yugi looked out the window. The neighborhood look TRASHED, like a hurricane had blown right through it.

"What happened..."

"I'm...I'm not sure...I didn't think the storm last night was THAT bad..."

"I'm scared Yami..."

"We'd...we'd better go see if everyone's alright..."

Slowly, Yugi nodded. Yami helped Yugi to get dressed before heading out. The neighborhood seemed...deserted...and trashed. Becoming scared now, Yugi stuck close to Yami's side.

"Where is everyone...?" They started walking to a trashed downtown, where buildings look like they were struck by the strange lightning that made the whole in the road last night.

"I don't like this..."

"I don't-" Yami jumped when he heard shifting among wreckage of an old apartment complex.

Large amythest eyes turned towads the sound. Old twisted metal shifted, before a familiar head of blonde hair pushed out to the surface of the wreckage, carrying some personal belongings.

"Joey!"

Joey looked at Yugi, eyes lighting up. "YUGI! You're okay!"

Yugi hurried towards his friend now.

Joey worked his way from the wreckage. "Man, I was beginning to wonder if ANYONE was still alive."

"What happened out here...?"

"No idea. I went to bed last night, got up, BOOM."

Yugi became quiet once more, worried eyes looking around.

"Honda's okay, he's going out trying to find other survivors. Anzu's missing."

"Why did this have to happen..."

"No idea, Yuug. Listen-" Joey stopped as he heard distant thunder. "...the old Civic Center downtown as where some of the survivors are meeting. Better get down there before the next storm hits. I need to go find Kaiba."

Slowly, Yugi nodded before going back to Yami.

Yami held Yugi close. "Stay close. My memories ended after the same thing happened in Egypt..." He found as another distant thunder sounded and looked up to the horizon. "This is just the beginning..."

"I'm scared Yami..."

"I know, Yugi...I know..." Yami squeezed Yugi's hand.

Once again, Yugi stuck close to him.

END


End file.
